1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal that is capable of capturing an image and a moving image and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal has been realized in the form of a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like.
In addition, it is considered that the mobile terminal is equipped with various user interfaces that meet the needs of a user of the mobile terminal. For example, the mobile terminal is equipped with an interface by which that light reflected from objects is recorded and digital processing is performed to generate an image frame or a sequence of image frames that is captured as a static image or a moving image on a display unit of the mobile terminal.
The recent mobile terminals are equipped with a function of providing additional information relating to the static image and the moving image. Such additional information is called tag information. The pieces of “tag” information includes user information included in the static image or the moving image, and the like. Thus, it is necessary to explore methods by which various pieces of “tag information” are provided.